badpiggiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Road to El Porkado
”The Explorer and his duck needs a Statue but golden and different for their King...” The Road to El Porkado is the sixth episode of Bad Piggies. It has a total of 45 levels including the bonus levels. It is an Indiana Jones-esque adventure that takes you through mountains, caves, temples and more. Story King Pig noticed that something (most likely a vase or a trinquet) went missing in his palace and he has turned the palace upside-down without luck. Ross with a hat and a rubber duckie is now going to set out on The Road to El Porkado (hence the name of the episode) to find a replacement for it. The large golden pig statue in the background of the cover is found in a cave. The explorer pig gives it to King Pig in place of the missing object while he was eating dessets. Introduced Items * Golden Pig * Lamp Light * Head Light * Detacher Statues Statues are figures exclusive to The Road to El Porkado. You are required to find 45 of the 45 scattered around the levels of The Road to El Porkado. They only appear in cave levels and require being lit up by the pig. (Or the Golden Pig) You need 10 statues to unlock the Find the Statues Sandbox. Somehow, in the second bonus level, a statue that generates A LOT of light appears for some reason, this somehow will be an Easter Egg, however, this is unconfirmed. Dark Levels Dark Levels are a type of level introduced in this episode. In a dark level, the screen is mostly obscured by blackness, but some areas are visible. The pig can provide light to reveal the level, as well as the Head Light, Lamp Light, and Golden Pig, and the Night Vision Goggles powerup can grant you the ability to see the entire screen, as well as the Lamp Light's alien variation. Bat Pigs will appear there, who disappear when light is shone on them as well as drop an object if they are carrying one. Trivia * The name is a reference to El Dorado, a mythical city containing much gold, similar to the theme of this episode. * After the cutscene where the golden pig is found, it appears in most subsequent levels in The Road to El Porkado and in some of the sandboxes. * The default Part for Ross will wear the explorer hat seen in the cutscenes. It will fly off if you go too fast, and doesn't appear on other parts. This is similar to the masks in Tusk Til' Dawn. * The Road to El Porkado is one of only two episodes to have an extra sandbox themed after it with the Little Pig Adventure (the other being Flight in the Night with the Field of Dreams). It also has Find the Statues. * The Road to El Porkado is the only episode to have ice as part of its levels. The same is true for Buttons and Doors, Giant Fans, Dark Caves and the flying pig. * The flying pig is the pair of eyes that are seen in some cave levels. They disappear when they are illuminated, dropping whatever they are holding (can be a metal box used to flip a switch, a star box, a TNT, or nothing at all) * When in special level II you can find the X marked on the area spot, go to that area will obtain a achievement, it’s nearly looks impossible because the pig could be rolling round and fall into the pit or the metal frame that got more damage resistance. * Similar to the masks in Tusk 'til Dawn, Ross has a adventurer hat that appears on him that'll fly off if you go too fast. This only appears on the default version though. Glitch Problem * There is a problem with the doors in Road To El Porkado in that the gates would glitch out or go in the wrong place that make some of the levels impossible but the developers fixed that in 3.6.5. Category:Episodes